A Call to Duty
A Call to Duty is an upcoming novel by David Weber and Timothy Zahn. Set in the early days of the Star Kingdom of Manticore, centuries before the adventures of Honor Harrington, it is the first volume of a planned trilogy centering on a new character named Travis Long. It is scheduled for an October 2014 release. Timeframe: 1529 PD - Cover Summary :Growing up, Travis Uriah Long yearned for order and discipline in his life . . . the two things his neglectful mother couldn't or wouldn't provide. So when Travis enlisted in the Royal Manticoran Navy, he thought he'd finally found the structure he'd always wanted so desperately. :But life in the RMN isn't exactly what he expected. Boot camp is rough and frustrating; his first ship assignment lax and disorderly; and with the Star Kingdom of Manticore still recovering from a devastating plague, the Navy is possibly on the edge of extinction. :The Star Kingdom is a minor nation among the worlds of the Diaspora, its closest neighbors weeks or months away, with little in the way of resources. With only modest interstellar trade, no foreign contacts to speak of, a plague-ravaged economy to rebuild, and no enemies looming at the hyper limit, there are factions in Parliament who want nothing more than to scrap the Navy and shift its resources and manpower elsewhere. :But those factions are mistaken. The universe is not a safe place. :Travis Long is about to find that out. Plot :Forthcoming Background The previous working title was A Travesty of Hope. According to Timothy Zahn, the books will be "set in the early days of the Star Kingdom of Manticore, 300-400 years before Honor herself, an era that's been mentioned in some of David's other books but only now beginning to be explored". "A Call To Arms" established Long to serve in the RMN around the time of the discovery of the Manticore Wormhole Junction, in the mid-16th Century PD. An electronic advance reading copy of the book was made available on Baen's website on Christmas 2013. References Characters Gustav Anderman | Hans Christian Anderson | Martin Ashkenazy | Tully Atherton | Benson | Bertinelli | Blackstone | Boulanger | Amber Bowen | Patty Boysenko | Buju | Grace Burns | Alexander Caldecott | Calkin | Carlyle | Carnahiba | Thomas Cazenestro | Charnay | Chou | Chu | Peter Corcoran | Randall Craddock | Armand Creutz | Crevillan | Cyrene | William Cyrus | Daurignac | Robert Davison | Dierken | Eleanor Dierken | Lisa Donnelly | Dovnar | Dhotrumi | Elaine Dunharrow | Eigen | Elmajian | Bonnie Esterle | Jason Flanders | Johnny Funk | Gad | Gratz | Grillo | Wolfe Guzarwan | Rafe Hanford | Davis Harper | Gordon Henderson | Holderlin | Hrdlicka | Inzinga | Jakob | Oberon Jalla | Jammy | Johnston | Jones | Alfonse Joyce | Juarez | Kelderman | Kichloo | Kilgore | Horace Kiselev | Juliana Kiselev | Ioanna Kountouriote | Krauss | Labroo | Carlton Locatelli | Travis Long | Susanne Loomis | Liebowitz | James Mantegna | Suzanne Marx | Alvis Massingill | Jean Massingill | Matayoshi | Allegra Metzger | Mota | Munchi | Petrov Nahnawa | O'Dae | O'Keefe | Oehm | Lorelei Osterman | Sophia Ouvrard | Kanth Padua | Pinker | Pohjola | Riglan | Riley Deborah Scannabecchi | Katerina Shankweiler | Shora | Simons | Geoffrey Smith | Clara Sumner | Stockmann | Thal | Alex Thomas | Samuel Tilliotson | Charlie Townsend | Vachali | Gavin Vellacott | Melisande Vellacott Long | Jan Vyland | Karen Wamocha | Wazir | Edward I Winton | Elizabeth I Winton | Michael I Winton | Roger Winton | Cynthia Winton | Joji Yanagi | Stacy Yarrow | Zradchob Starships * [[HMS Bellerophon|HMS Bellerophon]] * [[HMS Casey|HMS Casey]] * [[HMS Defiant|HMS Defiant]] * [[HMS Deimos|HMS Deimos]] * [[HMS Diactoros|HMS Diactoros]] * [[HMS Guardian|HMS Guardian]] * Jason * [[HMS Mars (Triumph class)|HMS Mars]] * [[CDS Péridot|CDS Péridot]] * [[HMS Perseus (heavy cruiser)|HMS Perseus]] * [[HMS Phobos|HMS Phobos]] * Rafe's Scavenger * [[RHNS Saintonge|RHNS Saintonge]] * [[HMS Vanguard|HMS Vanguard]] * [[HMS Victory|HMS Victory]] * Wanderer Planets * Beowulf * Canaan * Earth * Gryphon * Manticore * Ramon * Sphinx Nations * Republic of Haven * Star Kingdom of Manticore * Solarian League Other Aampersand's | Earldom of Acton | air car | ''Améthyste'' class | ''Antares'' class | autocannon | Axelrod Corporation | battlecruiser | Earldom of Breakwater | Earldom of Broken Cliff | Duchy of Burgundy | Earldom of Calvingdell | Cascan Defense Force | Casey-Rosewood Instructional Center | Barony of Castle Rock | Chancellor of the Exchequer | Concordia Shipping Company | corvette | Earldom of Dapplelake | Diaspora | ''Dromedary'' class | Earldom of Chillon | Choy Renk | Committee for Military Sanity | dog | Eris Navy | Fleet Marine Forces | First Lord of Law | Flinx | Free Brotherhood | House of Lords | hyperspace | inertial compensator | Kismet modification | Kismet System | Klarian instability | Landing | laser | ''Llama II'' class | Manticoran Patrol and Rescue Service | Manticoran Plague | Manticore Colony, LTD | Manticore Colony Trust | Marine Squad 303 | Micah System | Minorca System | Duchy of New Bern | New Potsdam | Nimbalkar | ''Packrat III'' class | piracy | ''Protector'' class | Q-ship | Ramon System | reconnaissance drone | religion | Royal Manticoran Marine Corps | Royal Manticoran Navy | Secour System | shuttle | Suchien System | Tapestry Mountains | Third Brunswick | Tilliotson | Tomlinson | ''Triumph'' class | Barony of Tweenriver | Ueshiba System | The Ugly Duckling | Unicorn Belt | Unicorn One | Warshawski sails | Barony of White Sand | Barony of Winterfall | wormhole | Yalta System | Barony of Yellow Oak | Zuckerman System External links * eARC at Baen Ebooks * Post on the David Weber Forum including Zahn's original announcement Category:Honorverse material